Super Smash High School: Rebirth
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: A sequel to Super Smash High School! The school gets a nice replacement of a new, enhanced building! What new classes will be added to this new, enhanced school?


Today was the day that the school collapsed. One minute, everyone was fine and alive, the next minute, the school broke down. It killed almost everyone. The only one who was found alive was Lucas, who had been traumatized after seeing a dead Roy and Ike Crushed by bits and pieces of the building. Because of this, he looked away quickly and tried to think about how he could escape all of this. This took some time until around midnight. There was an angel that shined from the moonlight. Her wings looked slightly damaged at the bottom whereas it looks like she got new gashes on her forehead. Her school uniform was badly torn up especially at the top, but none of that stopped her from doing anything. She waves over at Lucas who is now surprised.

"Someone's alive?!" Lucas' shocked reaction turned into a smile.

"Yup!" the angelic Student said, "Dark's here to save the day!" She flies down to Lucas without crashing to any of the broken bits and pieces of the school.

"I'm not alone!" Lucas hugs Dark's leg with relief. "Will everything go back to normal?"

"Maybe..." Dark's expression changed from optimistic to a slight worry. She actually wasn't sure herself what would happen next, but she knew for sure that she wasn't going to let herself die from any explosions or death traps.

"A-Are you sure?" Lucas stuttered.

"Well..." Dark wasn't sure if she wanted to explain it to someone younger then her. So, she took a risk with what could be a possible lie. "I'm sure something good will happen out of all of this. Try not to worry about it, Lucas."

Lucas gave an innocent smile. It seemed to be contagious, because that smile made Dark smile back as well.

"GOD DAMMIT!" A familiar voice was heard.

"That voice..." Dark looked around and walked towards where the voice was coming from, "Hello?"

"Wait!" Lucas followed Dark.

"Dark?" The voice recognized the angel's voice, "I'm stuck!"

Lucas hid behind Dark. The angel finally saw him. It was Michael, who had his right ankle stuck to a sharp debris.

"Oh my god," Dark had a flashback about what happened as she got Michael out of the school.

**_Flashback_**

"We're getting out of here," Dark commanded. She flew out of the classroom dragging Michael with. It just started to drizzle as she was flying out of the school. _Please don't rain..._ She thought. She started to move down so that she and Michael could land safely, but unfortunately, that. didn't happen. The drizzling turned into a downpour, which soaked Dark's wings, causing her to lose her ability to fly.

"Dark?" Michael looked up at Dark, which her hand was slipping from his.

"Oh shit!" Dark was falling faster then she thought. "I'm going to have to let you go! We're going to crash!" She lets go of Michael's hand, who had fell into a large little pile of debris. At that point, Dark had a vision of what her funeral would look like. She landed into the soft, wet grass by her feet first, then slid to her back, then she slammed her head to the grass. She was knocked unconscious.

**_Present Time_**

Dark couldn't seem the remember what happened at the end of that memory, but she could only remember that she woke up at the grass with a horrid headache. Now wasn't the time to figure out what happened. She quickly started to run to the half-dead teacher "Mr. Hatake!"

"Owwww," Michael groaned in pain.

"Don't worry," Dark stopped in front of him and pushed some of the Debris off of him. "Once I push this out of the way, I'll get you out of here." She kept doing this until his ankle was visible. It didn't look so good, since it was mostly covered in blood and it seemed to be swelled up. Dark's eyes went completely widened "Holy shit...Can you feel anything on your ankle?"

"Nothing but pain," Michael couldn't move his ankle at all.

"Is it okay if I try to fix it?"

"Please."

Dark carefully grabbed Michael's ankle and noticed that there was a deep gash that is currently bleeding. She pulled out a small, tube like container that had dark purple liquid in it.

"I'm just warning you now," Dark opens the cap from the small tube, "this stuff will burn like hell." She pours a little bit of the purple liquid onto the ankle.

"OWWW!" Michael screamed. That pain didn't last very long. In fact, it actually helped stop the bleeding and some of the pain on his ankle.

"You shouldn't use that ankle too much," Dark said with a slight nagging tone, "understand?"

"Yes."

Dark grabs Michael's hand and pulls him up. Because Dark had a lot of muscle, she made it look real easy to pull him up. It was almost as if she picked up a stick.

"Guys?" Lucas looked at the two survivors, "Do you know how we'll get the others alive again?"

Neither, Dark nor Michael, responded, since neither of them knew if that was possible until Dark had a quick thought.

"Palutena!" Dark shouted, "Maybe she can help us!"

"Palu...tena?" Lucas didn't know who Palutena was very well.

"She's a goddess of light." Dark replied.

"Ohhhh."

"You two stay here," Dark starts to fly up to the sky, "I'll go find Palutena!"

"Please stay alive," Lucas said.

* * *

><p>Finally! What you all have been waiting for! This is a sequel to Super Smash High School! Now, this chapter and possibly the next chapter will not have any classes. So bear with it! Haha! I'll give you a little bit of info about what I did in this chapter:<p>

In this story, there is one line that I added that came from the last chapter of super smash High school. I pretty much did just an extension of what happened for this chappie where as the the one on the last chapter had a cliffhanger. :)

If you want an OC to join, let me know. Michael belongs to MrYugioh5d and Dark Belongs to The Mystic Wolf Prince!

ALSO! I do not own Super Smash bros!


End file.
